Descabellado
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Esa mujer, la tal Yura Sakasagami, tenía a Kagura hasta la coronilla con su fetiche del cabello, sus calaveras y su insolente excentricidad. Era la mujer más descabellada que había conocido, y lo más irónico era que llevaba el cabello corto. [Fic participante del Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Fic participante del Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!**

**Link al topic del concurso: /topic/84265/89650975/1/Concurso-Adictos-al-crack**

**Advertencias: lemmon/yuri.**

* * *

**Descabellado**

Yura Sakasagami suspiró con fastidio y pateó el hueso humano tirado en el suelo de madera, hueso que antes había formado la estructura de un brazo fuerte y grueso. El fallecido (y ahora esquelético) cuerpo humano, del cual sólo quedaban sus más puros restos, aún sostenía su albarda en la mano. Quién sabe cómo había intentado defenderse o si simplemente había tenido una muerte miserable y dolorosa. A Yura realmente no le interesaba el destino final que habían sufrido el millar de desechos humanos que quedaban en ese lúgubre y oculto palacio, pero no podía evitar pensar en la muerte estando tan aburrida y recién resucitada.

Se inclinó suavemente para tomar el cráneo del esqueleto, separando la calavera de las vertebras de su cuello sin compasión ni respeto alguno. La roída y muy seca estructura ósea tintineó escandalosamente y se derrumbó un poco más en su sitio, mientras Yura ponía frente a ella la calavera recién adquirida.

Sonrió como si le coqueteara, como si se tomara en serio la ilusión de sonrisa formada por el cráneo con sus dos filas de dientes expuestos. Todas las calaveras lucían casi iguales, pensó Yura. Sabía diferenciar las calaveras que habían pertenecido a mujeres, hombres, y niños. Para el ojo inexperto todas eran iguales, quizás unas más grandes que otras, pero ella era una experta en esos menesteres. La cabeza que tenía frente a ella había pertenecido a un hombre, probablemente uno muy fornido, a juzgar por el grosor de la estructura ósea y la forma cuadrada y tosca de su mandíbula. Pero le causaba algo de gracia imaginar a ese hombre tan grande y ahora verlo reducido a los puros huesos. La muerte era cruel e irónica, reducía todo lo que antes tenía vida y fuerza a prácticamente nada, a una estructura que lucía igual a todas y que se perdía de vista entre sus congéneres. Su propia muerte también había sido así.

Había muerto por lo mismo a lo que fue traída a la vida. Aquella chiquilla, la tal Kagome, había destruido la calavera roja que resguardaba el peine en donde residía su energía vital y su alma. Como muchos otros, su alma viajó sin descanso, llena de furia y rencor por los lugares más recónditos y abrumadores en busca de otro cuerpo que poseer, pero no encontró más que carroña. Su salvación había sido una bruja de rostro viejo y demacrado, ojos saltones, y un cabello tan cano y seco que no le provocó simpatía alguna. Apenas recordaba su nombre, una tal Urasue.

Yura sacó su fiel peine rojo, comenzando a cepillar el enredado cabello negro que caía por mechones del cráneo que sostenía en sus manos, rememorando su tiempo de gloria. De alguna forma a la vieja bruja se le había ocurrido usar algo del cabello que quedó en el campo de batalla, en medio del nido de melena y calaveras que ella misma creó y donde también murió. Se encargó de tomar algunos trozos de la calavera principal y los pedazos que quedaron del peine abandonado y destrozado. Se las arregló para utilizar todos aquellos elementos principales y traerla nuevamente a la vida en base a un cuerpo de barro, huesos, cabello y trozos de coral demoniaco, experimento que automáticamente llamó de vuelta a su alma rencorosa. Funcionó, eso era claro. Por eso estaba ahí, pero luego a la tal Urasue se le ocurrió querer utilizarla como su esclava para que le trajera los trozos de la Perla de Shikon.

Por supuesto, al entender sus intenciones de usarla como sirviente y esclava, la mandó al diablo apenas despertó y tuvo algo de consciencia luego de la confusión inicial del regreso de la muerte. Era como despertar con resaca. No la mató porque la mujer le pareció tan aburrida y sin valor que no gastó sus energías en ella, ni siquiera para quedarse con su desgastado cabello. Y tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como buscar los trozos de la Perla para usarlos ella misma, vengarse de Inuyasha y sobre todo, de esa chica llamada Kagome. Si tenía algo de suerte, podría quedarse con aquella linda cabellera plateada, aunque el tipejo la hubiese mutilado unas tres veces.

Para su desgracia, se enteró de que el pequeño grupo había crecido. Ahora los acompañaban un monje budista con un poder sorprendente y una exterminadora de monstruos. Tenía entendido que había otro integrante, pero nadie lo mencionaba mucho, y Yura pensó que probablemente no era muy importante. Y luego de su fallida pelea contra Inuyasha y Kagome, no le pareció sensato enfrentarse a ellos teniendo dos integrantes lo suficientemente entrenados para enfrentarse a ella y matarla. Y estaba segura de que no tendría una segunda oportunidad de volver a la vida.

Por mucho que lo detestara, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un aliado, probablemente uno que fuera más poderoso que ella. Los rumores de un abominable demonio que andaba tras la Perla de Shikon no se hicieron esperar, y fue así como encontró a Naraku.

A Naraku y su hermoso cabello, debía mencionar.

Al principio el tipo no quiso ni hacerle caso, era más poderoso que ella y, por mucho que no le gustara, Yura tenía que aceptar que teniendo más ventaja, no la iba a tomar en cuenta, pero todo cambió cuando él se enteró de que fue la primera que se enfrentó al _maravilloso_ dúo de Inuyasha y Kagome. Parecía que el hecho de tener experiencia con ellos y sus ganas de venganza lo hicieron cambiar de opinión e hicieron un trato. Ella trabajaría para él y le conseguiría los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon que tenían consigo, y de paso, matarlos, y si tenía éxito, Naraku le había prometido compartir el poder de la mística joya con ella.

A Yura le sonó a un buen trato, y es por eso que estaba ahí, en el castillo de Naraku. Y sin duda era el lugar más denso y lúgubre que había conocido. Había estado en lugares feos y de ambiente pesado, pero ese se llevaba el primer lugar. A simple vista parecía un palacio feudal extremadamente rico y que en algún momento lució una gloria prepotente y exacerbada, pero ahora era como una casa del terror. Los infinitos pasillos del lugar estaban atestados de esqueletos humanos tirados por doquier. La vegetación estaba seca y marchita, la tierra era negra, dura y espesa, completamente infértil, y no era aire el que se respiraba ahí, era veneno puro, toxico, con un discreto aroma a carne podrida y ácido. Aquello podía matar a cualquier humano, pero los demonios como ella apenas se percataban del dichoso mal olor, y le resultaba tan fácil respirar como si estuviera en medio de un prado lleno de flores que recién despiertan a la primavera. Y no era para menos, para Yura Sakagasami, era la primavera perfecta. Lo mejor de ese asqueroso lugar es que, precisamente, estaba lleno de muertos. ¡Calaveras por doquier! Había pasado los últimos días jugando con los pobres esqueletos como si se tratasen de muñecas, cepillándoles el cabello y haciendo cálculos de cuánto tiempo le costaría volver a hacer su acogedor nido de cabellos.

Para su desgracia, ese lugar estaba lleno de reglas. Naraku le había prohibido terminantemente armarse un refugio de cabellos, que porque no quería ir tropezando por ahí con cabellos por doquier. Podía salir, si quería, aunque no era recomendable, a diferencia de esos tres sirvientes que trabajaban para él, pero Yura no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo y dejarse ver ante sus antiguos enemigos sin tener antes un plan contundente o las ordenes de Naraku. Ya estaba ansiosa por ver la cara que pondrían ese par de idiotas cuando la vieran de vuelta a la vida y más furiosa que nunca, pero parecía que aún Naraku se encontraba pensando en un plan para su triunfal regreso y que no hubiera errores de por medio.

Pero, mientras tanto, Yura estaba muerta del aburrimiento.

* * *

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? —Kagura miró casi horrorizada el inmaculado cabello de Kanna. La niña se mantenía inmóvil e inmutable sentada en su sitio, con su fiel espejo entre las delicadas y aniñadas manos, y no parecía reparar en el hecho de que su cabello lucía dos gruesas trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza hasta llegarle a los hombros. Las flores que usaba como adorno ahora se hallaban sujetando ambas trenzas, y Kagura tomó una de ellas preguntándose qué diablos pasaba.

—¿Tú te hiciste eso? Luces extraña… —murmuró, sin saber por qué exactamente. Era una novedad ver a Kanna con otra apariencia, incluso se atrevía a decir que su hermana lucía linda, pero demasiado tierna para su gusto. Le agradaba más su apariencia tétrica y escalofriante con su cabellera blanca cayendo ordenadamente a los lados de su cabello. No con trenzas.

—Ha sido Yura —contestó Kanna, sin mostrar molestia o agrado alguno—. Me quería cortar el cabello, pero Naraku no se lo permitió, así que se conformó con peinarme.

—¡Esa mujer! —gruñó Kagura soltando de mala gana la trenza de Kanna—. No entiendo por qué Naraku la tiene aquí si no ha hecho nada.

La tal Yura la tenía harta. No sabía por qué, pero no terminaba de agradarle. Le parecía demasiado insolente para su gusto… incluso sentía que le estaba tratando de robar su papel de altanera. Y eso no lo iba a permitir, que ella era la única oveja negra de esa podrida familia de villanos. No conforme con eso, ahora iba por ahí tratando de cortarle el cabello a todos, y por alguna razón Kagura sentía una debilidad por proteger a Kanna, incluso cuando la niña en más de una ocasión la delató frente a Naraku. No podía odiarla, la comprendía, incluso. Ella misma no se creía ninguna santa de devoción, pero, estaba segura, que no terminaba de ser tan malvada y retorcida como Naraku, sólo seguía órdenes, igual que Kanna; aún peor, si ella, con toda su rebeldía se veía forzada a obedecer a Naraku contra su voluntad, ¿qué podía hacer Kanna si ella ni siquiera tenía voluntad propia?

Y definitivamente no le gustaba ver a Kanna con trenzas.

No dijo más. Kagura salió echa una furia de la habitación, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Tenía ganas de enfrentar a la tal Yura, ponerla en su lugar y hacerle ver que ella tampoco tenía privilegios en ese lugar. La mujer no era más que ninguna de las extensiones de Naraku, era otra aliada más de su amo, una que seguramente terminaría muerta, porque Kagura estaba segura de ello; Naraku no le compartiría ni pizca del poder de la Perla de Shikon aún si le robaba los fragmentos a Inuyasha y su grupo y los mataba cruelmente. A la única que más o menos soportaba era a Kikyou, y eso porque era la peor pesadilla de Naraku, pero esta tal Yura, para Kagura, se pasaba de altanera.

Aún así no ganaba nada enfrentándola. Caminó por los pasillos intentando calmarse, respirando con fuerza, cuando entonces se topó con una de las escenas más extrañas que había visto en su vida. En uno de los pasillos, uno especialmente atestado de esqueletos, se hallaba una extensa fila de calaveras puestas contra la pared, acomodadas intencionalmente y con esmero.

Kagura frunció el ceño y se acercó a una de ellas. La tomó, sospechando ya de qué se trataba, y sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando vio que el cabello de todas esas calaveras estaba perfectamente peinado, sin un solo nudo. Era más que obvio lo que había sucedido ahí, sin contar que sólo habían sido arrancadas de los restos humanos las calaveras que aún conservaban algo de su cabello. Los calvos estaban intactos.

Kagura, súbitamente enojada, arrojó al suelo el cráneo y al caer, la mandíbula se le desprendió. Ahora Yura no sólo hacía del cabello de Kanna lo que se le antojaba, sino que también se metía con sus esqueletos. Sí, porque Kagura consideraba que esos eran _sus_ esqueletos. Naraku podía ser el dueño del castillo y amo del veneno y los tentáculos, pero esos restos humanos ella los utilizaba para su Danza de la Muerte, ya fuera para practicar cuando estaba aburrida, o para atacar. ¡Y la desgraciada de Yura le había arruinado un montón de buenos soldados! De nada le servía un esqueleto sin cabeza. Muy en el fondo sentía que se veía ridículo y la dejaban mal parada, porque no había otra cosa que diera más risa que un esqueleto sin cabeza moviéndose bajo sus órdenes. No sólo era la manipuladora del viento, también era capaz de reanimar a la muerte de su soporífero estado. Tenía una reputación que cuidar, no quería llegar frente al enemigo con una horda de esqueletos descabezados. Sin contar que las mordidas de esos cráneos podían ser bastante dolorosas y mortíferas, si acaso se le antojaba ponerse sádica contra el enemigo.

Encima Yura no había hecho nada. Naraku la tenía ahí como si fuera su invitada de honor, aún sin ordenarle nada ni mandarla a una misión, mientras que ella en más de una ocasión se veía obligada a poner su vida en riesgo. No le parecía justo. Incluso le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez Naraku se la estaba tirando y por eso la tenía ahí. Capaz que ahora resultaba que Naraku también era un mujeriego.

Con el asunto de los cráneos, Kagura ahora sí consideró tener un muy buen pretexto para enfrentar a Yura y ponerla en su lugar. Sin pensárselo más, impulsada por su ira, siguió la ordenada fila de calaveras por todo el pasillo hasta que dobló en una esquina. Apenas lo hizo, se encontró a Yura a unos cuantos metros, con otra calavera en sus manos, mientras su cabello era mimado por la demonio.

Oh, la había encontrado con las manos en la masa.

—¿Qué carajo crees que haces? —espetó aproximándose hacía Yura. La aludida apenas reparó en su presencia y sólo cuando Kagura quedó muy cerca de ella, volteó a verla, algo sorprendida por aquel tono de acusación que Yura ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía.

—¿Disculpa? —Yura se levantó, sin soltar el cráneo al cual segundos antes mimaba. Kagura lucía tan furiosa que la demonio del cabello tuvo ganas de echarse a reír.

Naraku realmente debía cambiar las reglas. Por ejemplo, debía prohibirle a esa mujer que ya no fuera tan malhumorada y ácida. Cada que se la topaba la veía como si fuera la peor alimaña del mundo y ni siquiera le había hecho nada.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —insistió Kagura, haciendo uso de muy escasa paciencia para darle unos momentos, mientras apuntaba la fila de cráneos acomodados contra la pared.

—¿El qué?

—¡Las calaveras!

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Yura, contenta—. ¿Verdad que lucen lindas, acomodadas y peinadas?

Definitivamente se estaba burlando de ella, se dijo Kagura. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

—No, no luces lindas —respondió—. Esas calaveras, y todos los restos humanos que hay en este castillo, _me pertenecen_. No eres nadie para venir a tomarlos y hacer lo que quieras con ellos.

—¿Tuyas? —Yura alzó una ceja—. Pues no veo tu nombre en ellas.

—Sí, mías. Esos malditos esqueletos los uso para mi Danza de la Muerte. No tienes derecho a tocarlos.

Yura la ignoró, pero de inmediato se enteró de lo que molestaba a Kagura. No pudo evitar pensar que exageraba las cosas. Naraku tenía unos sirvientes de lo más raros, con esa niña albina que la podía sacar de quicio con su insípido color y su indiferencia imposible de romper, o ese muchacho que parecía un autómata sin alma. Encima, esa mujer tan malhumorada. Se preguntó cómo se aguantaban entre ellos sin matarse.

La demonio de los cabellos comenzó a caminar alrededor de Kagura, sosteniendo el cráneo en su mano y sacando a Kagura cada vez más de quicio con ella caminando a su alrededor como si fuera un buitre.

—Pues, Naraku no me dijo que estuviera prohibido tocar los esqueletos, ni que te pertenecieran. —Una vez que quedó frente a Kagura, Yura hizo ademán de querer besar la calavera que sostenía en las manos, y luego miró a Kagura de soslayo—. Así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Sí, por supuesto. —La mujer de los vientos se cruzó de brazos y de pronto adoptó una actitud aún más burlona y altanera que la de Yura—. Seguramente te lo estás tirando y por eso no te dice nada. Pero lamento decirte que aquí tú no eres nadie, y que no eres más que otra sirvienta de Naraku. O esclava sexual, como prefieras. De todas formas te matará.

—¡Qué insultante! —exclamó Yura, haciéndose la ofendida—. ¿Pero de dónde te has sacado eso? ¿O acaso estás celosa?

Ahora, la que verdaderamente estaba ofendida, era Kagura, sobre todo con esa mujer sugiriendo que estuviera celosa por una supuesta relación entre ella y su amo.

—Déjate de tonterías. Primero vas por ahí haciendo lo que quieres con Kanna, ¡y hasta Kohaku! Y luego tomas a _mis_ soldados y les arrancas la maldita cabeza para peinarlos. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Joder, si que eres territorial —murmuró Yura alzando ambas cejas, impresionada por el grado de posesividad que mostraba esa mujer—. ¿Te preocupa tanto? Qué lástima, porque a mí no.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Kagura sacó su abanico de entre sus ropas y como si fuera una serpiente, lo alzó en el aire y luego lo dejó caer con un movimiento firme y contundente. A pesar de la aparente agresividad de su acción, salieron pocas cuchillas del arma. Estas se dirigieron a un solo objetivo: la calavera que sostenía Yura en sus manos. El cráneo se destrozó en varios pedazos frente a ella y Yura abrió los ojos como platos al ver los trozos volando en el aire. Sin embargo, su ira se disparó cuando sintió como una de las cuchillas rozaba la palma de su mano, causándole un corte lo suficientemente profundo para que comenzara a sangrar.

Yura se quedó paralizada viendo con algo de tristeza los restos del cráneo tirados en el suelo, y luego se miró la palma, que ya comenzaba a derramar algunos hilillos de sangre. Ahí, frente a la imagen de su sangre y su mano herida, sintió despertar por completo su furia.

Enfocó a Kagura, quien sonreía triunfal. Parecía estar a punto de soltar un mordaz comentario, a juzgar por el gesto insolente y altanero con el que la miraba.

—Si tanto te gusta el cabello —dijo Kagura—, entonces no sé por qué mierda lo llevas corto.

La estaba retando. Yura la enfocó y respondió con la voz más dura y profunda que pudo tener en ese instante, dejando atrás todo tono de coquetería y voluptuosidad.

—No mis manos —murmuró, más como una advertencia que como otra cosa. Y era un ataque disfrazado de advertencia, porque en ese momento alzó su brazo derecho y todos los cabellos de los cráneos acomodados en fila se unieron, yendo hacía sus manipuladores y finos dedos, y arrojó su brazo hacía el frente, dejando que los cabellos se enroscaran alrededor del cuerpo de Kagura.

La mujer de los vientos se quedó paralizada por unos instantes cuando notó que algo casi invisible la inmovilizaba de piernas y brazos. Enseguida, gracias a la tenue luz que se filtraba por las delgadas pantallas de los ventanales, pudo ver que se trataba del mismo cabello de los cráneos siendo manipulados por Yura. No dispuesta a dejarse vencer por esa mujer y sus trucos, Kagura hizo el suficiente esfuerzo por mover su brazo derecho con el abanico, y logró hacerlo lo bastante como para que de él salieran las cuchillas necesarias para romper los cabellos que la sujetaban. En un instante se vio liberada, pero Yura sólo soltó una carcajada.

El hecho de que Kagura cortara de tajo los cabellos que la sujetaban no mermaba en lo absoluto su poder sobre ellos. Era capaz de hacer que el cabello formara entre sí diminutos nudos que hacía las veces de unirlos nuevamente y darles el tamaño y alcance que ella quería; mientras tuviera cabello al alcance, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Kagura, quien ya sabía cómo y por dónde atacaba, se encontraba ya lista para el siguiente movimiento de Yura. Antes de que la joven siquiera alzara ambas manos con los cabellos que manipulaba para irse nuevamente contra ella, Kagura alzó su abanico y soltó las cuchillas cuando estos se aproximaron hacía ella, impidiéndole acercarse de nuevo.

En este punto Yura se desquició. Actuó rápido para atraer otro grupo de cabellos y los volvió a lanzar contra Kagura, esta vez con el objetivo de quitarle el abanico. Kagura lo notó al instante y se movió con rapidez, impidiendo que los cabellos la sometieran. Aún así, uno de ellos logró agarrarla de la muñeca, y otros tantos se fueron contra el abanico, que había quedado cerrado bajo el puño de su dueña.

Kagura forcejeó cuando su otro brazo quedó inmovilizado en medio del caos, desesperándose mientras sentía la otra hilera de cabellos tratando de arrancarle el abanico, con Yura en frente, a unos metros, sonriendo cínicamente y como si ya hubiera vencido. Kagura entendió que no lograría nada esquivando o cortando los cabellos.

Como pudo, echó su brazo izquierdo hacía atrás y jaló a su rival con él. La desventaja de Yura es que el cabello que tenía disponible no era suficiente en cantidad, a pesar de que podía darle la extensión que quisiera. La masa que formaba tampoco podía ser muy grande o densa, así que se vio vulnerable por unos segundos cuando Kagura hizo fuerza y la jaló. Quedó a unos centímetros de la domadora del viento, y a pesar de su posición relativamente indefensa, le sonreía triunfal. La estrella de cabellos que formaban sus dedos se había aflojado un poco y colgaba lánguida bajo sus palmas.

—¿Creíste que un montón de cabellos me detendrían? —murmuró Kagura, sonriendo abiertamente. En ese momento aprovechó para bajar su otro brazo y quedar lo suficientemente libre de los cabellos de Yura. Logró hacerlo, pero apenas se preparaba para atacar, cuando Yura recuperó el control sobre sus delgadas y escurridizas armas y volvió a irse contra su oponente. Kagura no tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho cuando volvió a ser rodeada por los cabellos y estos la obligaron a hincarse. Forcejó violentamente, pero Yura la hizo detenerse acercando los dedos a sus propias palmas como si intentase formar sus puños, haciendo más firme el agarre de los cabellos sobre el cuerpo de Kagura.

La mujer de los vientos se vio así misma con las piernas juntas y sujetas por los cabellos, y los brazos tras la espalda, con las muñecas rodeadas de varios mechones, al tiempo que otras tantas también la sujetaban de la cintura. Su expresión era de pura furia e impotencia y Yura se dio el lujo de soltar una suave risa.

—Oh, Kagura. ¿Dónde quedó toda tu arrogancia, hincada como la esclava que eres? —El comentario de su condición de sirvienta hizo hervir su sangre. Aún así, tuvo la suficiente entereza de contestar.

—¿Y tú qué crees que eres? —Yura la ignoró. Le molestaba la forma tan segura con la cual Kagura afirmaba que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella ante, obviamente, Naraku. Caminó pausadamente y se posicionó detrás de ella, hincándose también. Mantenía bien sujeto el agarre de los cabellos que sometían el cuerpo de Kagura para que la mujer no tuviera posibilidades de pelear contra ella sin lastimarse. Se había dado cuenta que la chica tenía bastante fuerza. Quizá más fuerza física que ella.

—¿Sabes? —Yura canturreó a su oído luego de hincarse tras ella—. Tienes un cabello hermoso.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, soltó el cabello de Kagura y este cayó alborotado y rebelde sobre toda su espalda y hombros. Yura miró asombrada la cantidad de cabello que la mujer poseía, ondulado y profundamente oscuro. No era muy fanática del cabello femenino, pero Kagura tenía el cabello tan hermoso como el de Naraku. Vaya que sí era una mujer nacida de ese demonio.

—Se verá precioso en mi colección —sentenció con una risilla, tomando uno de los mechones y acariciándolo con gentileza.

Oh, no, pensó Kagura. ¡Nadie le iba a cortar el cabello!

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

En ese momento Kagura, sin avisar, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó a Yura justo en medio del rostro. Ante el golpe la demonio soltó un gemido de dolor y por unos instantes perdió el control de sus cabellos. Kagura apenas sintió las hebras aflojarse alrededor de su cuerpo, y aprovechó los breves segundos para soltarse lo más que pudo. Se abalanzó hacia adelante, respirando algo agitada. A Yura le dolía horrores la nariz, pero se tragó el malestar y volvió a tratar de sujetar los cabellos, pero Kagura ya se había soltado.

Supo que no iba a lograr nada usando su abanico si los cabellos de esa chica eran peores y más escurridizos que los tentáculos de Naraku. Aventó el abanico hacía un lado, y con expresión decidida se abalanzó directamente sobre Yura. La chica se fue de espaldas con Kagura sobre ella, quien aprovechó para agarrarla de los hombros y clavarla contra el piso.

—¡Suéltame, perra! —exigió Yura, pero Kagura sólo aprovechó para sentarse sobre ella e inmovilizarla en lo posible. En esa posición no era capaz de manipular los cabellos y comenzó a desesperarse. Aún así, tenía las manos libres, y aprovechó para golpear el abdomen de Kagura lo más fuerte que pudo.

Ante el golpe Kagura se quedó sin aire unos momentos. Contra su voluntad suavizó el agarre con el que sometía a Yura y esta pensó que, si en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo se le dificultaba pelear con sus cabellos (y eso lo había aprendido también en su pelea con Inuyasha) al menos podía usar el propio cabello de Kagura contra ella misma.

Llevó su mano hacía la melena de su rival, que estaba alborotada y caía a los lados de su cabeza todo lo largo que era, y jaló con fuerza.

—¡Maldita zorra! ¡Eso es trampa! —Alcanzó a gritar Kagura, con el rostro deformado por el agudo dolor. Yura hizo caso omiso y siguió jalando, haciendo que Kagura ladera todo el cuerpo. En cierto momento el mismo dolor la llevó a un punto insoportable de ebullición y tratando de sacarla de juego, arremetió contra Yura con una bofetada.

La joven quedó atónita y boquiabierta. No podía creer que la hubiera abofeteado, de hecho, no podía creer que ambas estuvieran peleando como perros y gatos, aún así, le devolvió el golpe, y Kagura quedó sentada sobre ella, anonadada y agarrándose la mejilla, que ahora le palpitaba. Yura aprovechó la oportunidad, se irguió un poco y la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a darse la vuelta y quedar ella arriba. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambas estaban rodando por el suelo arrojándose bofetadas, jaloneos de cabello y arañazos. Hacían lo posible por someter a la otra por todos los medios pero sus fuerzas eran casi iguales, y sus armas, el cabello y el abanico, habían quedado completamente olvidados en el ardor de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

A su vez soltaban escandalosos gruñidos, algunas maldiciones que no lograban escuchar del todo, habían comenzado a transpirar y seguían peleando con tanto ahínco como al principio, ninguna sin intenciones de detenerse o cederle el triunfo a la otra, mucho menos para intentar dialogar.

—¡¿Qué son esos gritos?! —Naraku se acercó al lugar de donde provenían esos furiosos chillidos y lo que se encontró lo dejó bastante impresionado. Su más reciente aliada, Yura Sakagasami, y su extensión más rebelde, Kagura, rodaban entre sí por todo el suelo como dos gatos furiosos, arañándose y jalándose del cabello. Una de ellas (no alcanzó a ver cuál de las dos) le soltó a la otra una bofetada que resonó en todo el pasillo y que hasta a Naraku le dolió. Vio tirados por todo el suelo un montón de cabello, y el abanico de Kagura un poco más allá.

Era una de las escenas más extrañas y descabelladas que había visto en sus cincuenta años de vida, y vaya que había visto cosas raras.

Luego notó que había sido Yura quien cacheteó a Kagura y de pronto esta logró ponerse sobre ella. Estuvo a punto de responderle de la misma forma y, viendo que eso no tenía para cuándo terminar y que sus gritos sonaban por buena parte del castillo, los cuales no lo dejaban concentrarse, Naraku decidió actuar y detener aquella pelea. Se suponía que debían matar a sus enemigos, ¡no matarse entre ellas!

Antes de que Kagura pudiese asestar el golpe Naraku se acercó y la tomó por la cintura, deteniéndola y separándola de Yura. Se le dificultó un poco porque la demonio jaló a Kagura de los cabellos tratando de seguir la pelea mientras Naraku intentaba quitársela de encima.

—¡Ya basta! —ordenó el híbrido con voz severa, logrando que Yura soltara a Kagura.

—¡Suéltame, Naraku! —vociferó Kagura presa de la furia y retorciéndose frenéticamente—. ¡Ya casi la tenía! ¡Suéltame ya, maldita sea!

Kagura forcejeaba contra Naraku con todas sus fuerzas mientras este hacía lo posible por inmovilizarla, aún sujetándola por la cintura, pero la chica se le resistía como jamás pensó. Yura aprovechó para levantarse, y, a pesar de que estaba completamente despeinada, con el lazo rojo de su cabello medio desbaratado, y la falda se le había alzado bastante, se acomodó la ropa y levantó la cabeza con aire digno.

—¿Qué me tenías? ¡Ja! ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! —la retó. Naraku quiso matar a Yura en ese instante, pues finalmente había logrado que Kagura se calmara pero, ante la instigación, la mujer de los vientos volvió a forcejear violentamente contra él, tratando de que la soltara y a la vez extendiendo los brazos como si quisiera alcanzar a Yura. Se echaba hacía adelante con fuerza y Naraku tenía que plantarse bien en su lugar para que Kagura no se le escapara.

—¡Ya basta, Kagura! —Naraku soltó a su extensión, pero la mantuvo sujeta del brazo—. ¡No quiero más gritos ni peleas! Vuelves a hacer algo como esto y no seré condescendiente al castigarte.

—¡Eso no es justo! —argumentó airada, apuntando a Yura—. ¡Ella empezó!

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú fuiste la llegó reclamando quién sabe cuántas cosas y hablando tonterías!

—¡Ya cállense las dos! —La autoritaria voz de Naraku las dejó mudas. Ambas lo miraron algo anonadas, incluso molestas por haberlas interrumpido, y por un momento Naraku pensó que ese par de mujeres locas se iban a ir contra él con garras y dientes. Aún así, él debía poner las cosas en su sitio. Se volvió a lamentar por haber creado mujeres y tener tendencia a aliarse con ellas.

No podía evitarlo, detestaba a los hombres. Por alguna razón a todos los veía automáticamente como rivales, y se había equivocado enormemente al pensar que las mujeres eran dóciles; también le rompían las pelotas, y el mejor ejemplo eran esas dos.

—Me importa muy poco la razón por la cual comenzaron a pelear como gatas. —Yura y Kagura se quedaron boquiabiertas con la comparación. Pensaron seriamente en dejar sus diferencias atrás por unos instantes y unirse e irse contra Naraku—. Pero ni siquiera se les ocurra volver a hacer algo como esto. No necesito a un par de histéricas peleando por tonterías e interrumpiéndome. Y va para las dos. Manténganse calladas, o juro que las mataré.

Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí mascullando algo. Kagura y Yura quedaron cada una plantadas en su sitio. Se miraron unos instantes, luchando contra las ganas de volver a agarrarse a golpes, pero la apariencia de la otra las dejó algo asombradas. La sensualidad de Yura había quedado desecha junto a su peinado. Tenía el cabello desacomodado por completo, con varios mechones apuntando hacía todos lados como si le hubiese soplado una violenta ráfaga de viento justo en el rostro. El lazo que lo adornada caía con tristeza a un lado de su cabeza y las mangas que protegían sus brazos y piernas colgaban medio desechas. De milagro Kagura no le había roto los tirantes del atrevido vestido negro que usaba y la había dejado con los senos al aire.

En contra parte, toda la desfachatada altanería de Kagura había quedado atrás con su cabello más alborotado que nunca. Tenía la apariencia de que alguien la había intentado enterrar viva, y su kimono estaba desacomodado por doquier. Una parte de él colgaba dejando uno de sus hombros descubiertos y tenía el lápiz labial corrido hacía un lado, al igual que el de Yura. El maquillaje de los ojos también se les había arruinado al sudar durante la pelea, y la mezcla rosa y negra se les había escurrido debajo de ellos como si tuvieran días sin dormir.

Realmente estaban en su estado más patético y deplorable, e incluso se sintieron avergonzadas frente a la otra. Se preguntaron quién habría ganado de no haber sido porque Naraku las interrumpió, pero no tenían ánimos de entablar una amena conversación sobre sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y hacer comparaciones, preferían probarlas directamente, pero no en ese momento.

Kagura se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a irse. Momentos después de que dobló la esquina del pasillo por el cual había entrado, se percató de que no llevaba su abanico consigo, y casi sintió ganas de darse de golpes contra la pared al saber que tendría que regresar y prácticamente recoger su dignidad del suelo.

Cuando regresó por su abanico Yura seguía ahí, en su sitio, y con el abanico en su mano.

—¿Se te olvidó algo? —Yura alzó una ceja y le arrojó el arma, con intenciones de que le diera en la cara. Si Kagura no lograba atraparlo, se podría decir que la pelea terminaba con Yura como vencedora. Para su mala suerte la demonio de los vientos contaba con buenos y muy rápidos reflejos, y atrapó su arma en el aire como si nada.

—Ni creas que hemos terminado con esto —contestó desafiante y fulminándola con la mirada. Yura torció la boca y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Kagura cuando esta pateó una de las calaveras, desacomodando en su camino unas tantas más. Una de ellas fue a rodar hasta los pies de Yura como si pidiera cariño.

—Perra —musitó Yura. Kagura se volvió hacía ella, sonriendo con insolencia.

—Zorra.

Y se fue de ahí. Una vez que Kagura se quedó sola, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor sintiendo los dedos de su pie palpitar con el tremendo golpe que le había dado al cráneo.

Oh, si Naraku amenazaba con matarla si volvían a pelearse, pensó Kagura, seguro que moriría en paz si lograba matar a la muy maldita.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel vergonzoso y abrumador incidente, y tanto Kagura como Yura no se habían topado en ningún sitio. Kagura era una chica de pelea, pero sabía cuándo detenerse, a menos que se dejara llevar por sus emociones o se viera irremediablemente impulsada por ellas, pero, cuando peleaba, no le gustaba perder. Llegó a la conclusión de que, por muy mal que le cayera Yura, y por muy mala espina que le diera, por su propio bien no debía pelear con ella. Naraku la tenía amenazada, y era casi seguro que Naraku preferiría matarla a ella que a Yura.

Casi sintió asco. ¡Se suponía que ella era una de las extensiones más importantes para Naraku! La otra sólo era una loca del cabello. Ella era la ama y señora de los vientos. Había una gran diferencia, a percepción de Kagura.

En contraparte, Yura ya estaba más aburrida que enojada. Kanna tenía un cabello precioso pero su puro silencio la desesperaba. Ni que decir de Kohaku, que si bien ambos se dejaban peinar por sus expertas y ansiosas manos, ambos eran un bodrio si de conversaciones se trataba. Eso sin contar que Naraku la mandó al diablo cuando intentó tocar su cabello. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, todos en esa casa estaban locos. Kanna y Kohaku eran un par de zombies, y no sabía cuál de los dos estaba peor, mientras que Kagura y Naraku hacían la más perfecta y atroz combinación de mal humor y arrogancia, e igual, tampoco sabía cuál de los estaba peor.

—Linda familia… —murmuró Yura, cada vez más fastidiada de su estadía en ese lugar. Estaba ansiosa porque Naraku le dijera sus planes, pero el tipo no soltaba nada. Y al parecer ese sería otro día perdido. En vista de que no había mucho que hacer, y había terminado ya con todas las calaveras que aún conservaban su melena, caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos del palacio.

Cuando pasó junto a una de las habitaciones sintió una presencia conocida, familiar y casi aborrecible. Era Kagura, encerrada en lo que al parecer era su dormitorio. Yura pensó en su pelea del otro día, y, teniendo la certeza de que las cosas no habían quedado del todo arregladas, decidió entrar, aunque no tenía un propósito en mente. Luego de la amenaza de Naraku no se sentía muy segura de ir agarrando de las greñas a la extensión de Naraku.

—Hola —saludó Yura con una frialdad disfrazada de voluptuosidad. En ese sentido Kagura era mucho más transparente. Al parecer la había agarrado pintándose los labios, a juzgar por el espejo que sostenía y el pincel con pintura roja en su mano. Kagura apenas escuchó la voz y volvió la vista hacia ella, y no tardó en soltar un gruñido de profundo desprecio.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó, dejando el pincel de lado.

—¡Pero qué mal humor!

—Acostúmbrate. En este lugar todos odiamos a todos… bueno, al menos Naraku y yo —contestó Kagura, dejando también el espejo. Sin permiso de nadie Yura entró a la habitación y Kagura la fulminó con la mirada, mientras observaba cómo la demonio de los cabellos se paseaba lentamente por su dormitorio. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Provocarla para terminar su pelea del otro día? Por ella, estaba perfecto, pero si lo pensaba bien, una cosa era provocar a Yura, y otra muy distinta provocar la ira de Naraku, y probablemente Yura iba ahí con –al parecer- las intenciones de enfrentarla, porque simplemente no conocía como ella los alcances del temible Naraku.

—¿Qué tanto haces? —inquirió Kagura sin quitarle la vista a Yura, como si esperara que se le lanzara encima—. ¿Has regresado para terminar nuestra pequeña pelea del otro día?

Yura la miró fingiendo asombro y puso ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

—No —contestó despreocupada—. Naraku realmente se veía molesto. Además, estoy aburrida.

—¡Qué lástima! Pero no me importa —contestó—. Sal de aquí.

Yura pareció estar a punto de alegar algo, pero la mujer se apresuró a responder.

—Y ni se te ocurra salir con que "_no ves mi nombre aquí_". Es mi jodido dormitorio.

Yura echó un vistazo a un pequeño tocador en una de las esquinas del lugar. Había varios envases con pinturas y maquillajes, todos desordenados. Algunos lazos de obi y un par de exquisitos prendedores que en realidad jamás había visto usar a Kagura. Pero, en general, el tocador era un completo desorden.

—Sí, se nota —murmuró con sarcasmo. Kagura la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya termina de largarte. —Yura, haciendo caso omiso, se acercó a Kagura y se sentó frente a ella con semblante lejano y despreocupado.

—En serio, estoy aburrida. Estoy tan aburrida que podría volver a morir.

—¡Ojalá! —exclamó Kagura, burlona. Yura entrecerró los ojos con recelo—. Pero no tengo tanta suerte. Y además, ¿qué quieres que haga al respecto? Porque si quieres, te puedo matar. Así ya no estarías aburrida.

Yura pareció pensarlo un poco, miró hacía el techo con aire pensativo y luego enfocó a Kagura tan directamente que la mujer echó la cabeza un poco hacía atrás.

—Cuéntame sobre Naraku.

—¿Eh?

—¿En realidad es tan malvado y retorcido como dicen? —Kagura frunció el ceño y dudó unos segundos en contestar, pero no podía cerrar la boca cuando se trataba de despotricar contra su amo, a menos que se supiera en una verdadera situación de peligro donde le salía mejor fingirse fiel.

—No, es peor —contestó sin pudor alguno.

—¡Genial! —Yura respondió con una sonrisa, cosa que sacó a Kagura de juego. La miró como si fuera un bicho raro o un fenómeno y no pudo evitar sentirse asqueada. No sabía si Yura estaba demasiado cegada por su deseo de venganza, poder o la que fuera la razón por la cual ella misma había decidido buscar y aliarse con Naraku, o si simplemente estaba cegada por la promesa del poder de la Perla de Shikon, lo suficientemente cegada como para que no se diera cuenta de que era una promesa falsa, porque, a pesar de su apariencia coqueta y traviesa, Kagura se había dado cuenta de que no era ninguna tonta ni una ingenua, sin embargo, era ambiciosa. Parecía tener una fuerte atracción por el poder.

—Pues si consideras genial el hecho de que Naraku sea tan malvado que piensa matarte cumplas con tu trabajo o no, eres bastante estúpida —contestó, en contraste con sus recientes pensamientos con respecto a Yura.

—¿De verdad me mataría aunque cumpliera con mi misión y mi parte?

—Dalo por hecho.

Yura se llevó un par de dedos a los labios y torció su gesto, como decepcionada.

—Mierda… sabía que ese tipo no me daba buena espina. Bueno, ya me las arreglaré —contestó restándole importancia a la situación. Kagura alzó ambas cejas. Le faltaba mucho por conocer de la oscura personalidad de Naraku, pero ella no pensaba ayudarla. A Kagura le había tocado conocer la peor parte de Naraku por las malas; que también se jodiera Yura, que además se lo había buscado.

—Si eso crees… allá tú. —Kagura se encogió de hombros, pero, contra su voluntad, se sintió súbitamente interesada en las razones de Yura. Pocas personas se tomaban a Naraku a la ligera incluso sabiendo su reputación, o peor aún, conociendo su futuro destino por una de las personas más cercanas a él.

—Y cómo sea… ¿por qué diablos te aliaste con Naraku? No conseguirás otra cosa de él más que traición y promesas falsas.

A Yura el tono de voz tan rencoroso que Kagura imprimía sus palabras rayaban en lo doliente. De pronto le pasó la idea de que quizá por eso se mostraba tan celosa con respecto a las cosas que había en el palacio, o en su posición de "_ponerla en su lugar_", o acusarla de estarse metiendo con Naraku. Que no iba a negar que el hombre fuera atractivo y tenía un poder irresistible, pero no estaba realmente interesada en hombres, sino en cabello, en la venganza y la Perla de Shikon, por supuesto. Y si se podía divertir, mejor.

Aún así no le pareció conveniente contestar en ese momento, y no tenía ánimos de volver a pelear. Al menos la no muy amena charla le estaba quitando el aburrimiento y la sofocación de encima.

—Busco venganza —contestó Yura con simpleza—. Venganza contra Inuyasha y Kagome. Ellos me mataron, y les quiero devolver el favor.

—¿Y qué necesidad tenías de aliarte con Naraku?

—Naraku es quien tiene la Perla de Shikon, y en vista de que también estoy buscando exactamente lo mismo…

Para Kagura era imposible entender cómo alguien, luego de tener la segunda oportunidad de vivir, y con toda la libertad del mundo para moverse por donde le diera la gana, se encaprichaba con una venganza y se metía a la boca del lobo casi con gusto y una sonrisa coqueta en los labios. Pensaba que las razones de Yura no eran suficientes, o que quizás, incluso era demasiado impulsiva y se le había hecho fácil. Kagura, literalmente, estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por alejarse de Naraku o bien, verlo morir, así que no podía comprender a Yura. Aún así, atribuyó su despreocupación con respecto a eso al hecho de que la demonio no conocía a Naraku como ella lo hacía, y por el mismo hecho de que Naraku, cuando quería, podía ser tan encantador que era capaz de convencer a cualquiera. Incluso a ella le había pasado en un principio.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. El silencio se volvió un tanto incómodo, al menos para Kagura. Ya no encontraba _tan_ detestable la presencia de Yura, en cierta forma era agradable tener a otra persona en el castillo con quien charlar, porque Kanna y Kohaku eran un asco para entablar conversaciones, y antes prefería clavarse un puñal en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón que tomar una taza de té con Naraku y charlar como si fueran viejos amigos. Así que, al igual que Yura, Kagura debía admitir que también estaba jodidamente aburrida en el castillo, y al parecer la única que usaba su lengua para hablar (y que también estaba aburrida) era la misma Yura.

Por otro lado, Yura no se andaba cuestionando nada. Tenía la vista fija en el cabello de Kagura y no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Tenía un brillo peculiar con la escasa luz que entraba violácea por los paneles de las ventanas, dándole un tono entre negruzco y violeta muy interesante. Así mismo, recordaba muy de cerca su cabello cuando se lo soltó en medio de la pelea (y lo jaloneó salvajemente) hablándole sobre cortarlo y quedarse con él.

No podía evitarlo, era un demonio del cabello y por consiguiente, tenía una obsesión, casi un fetiche, con todo lo relacionado al cabello. Y en esos momentos lo que quería era ver y estudiar de cerca la cabellera de Kagura, que además era idéntica a la de Naraku. Y ya que él no le permitía acercarse, tal vez pudiera hacerlo con Kagura.

—¿Me dejas tocar tu cabello? —preguntó desfachatadamente, como si fuera tal cosa.

—¿Qué? —Kagura torció las cejas y la miró, nuevamente, como si fuera un fenómeno. Yura rodó los ojos.

—Soy un demonio del cabello, ¿qué esperabas? Estoy obsesionada con él, incluso si es el tuyo.

—Sí, me doy cuenta, a juzgar por cómo lo jaloneabas la ultima vez —argumentó Kagura con sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos.

—Olvida eso, ¿quieres? De todas formas ambas sabemos que no podemos pelear. Creo que Naraku hablaba bastante en serio. Tampoco sacamos nada tratándonos como perros y gatos. Se supone que somos los malos, no enemigas.

Kagura se lo pensó un poco, pero no había nada que preguntarse ni cuestionarse. Yura tenía razón en cada uno de sus puntos. No podían matarse, y era incluso tonto mantener tanta tensión por unas cuantas diferencias, sobre todo porque Yura ni siquiera se estaba metiendo en sus planes (a excepción de las calaveras), sin contar que, precisamente, se suponía ambas estaban del mismo lado. Y, aunque Kagura no lo quisiera aceptar del todo, y apenas se viniera dando cuenta de eso, tenía que admitir que era agradable tener a otra mujer –de su edad- en la casa… y que hablaba.

—Está bien —farfulló Kagura de mala gana, encogiéndose de hombros y resoplando. El brillo maniaco en los ojos rojos de Yura se prendió de un segundo a otro como si sus orbes se hubiesen incendiado. Se acercó a Kagura, gateando, y se sentó detrás de ella. A la mujer de los vientos se le erizó la piel cuando tuvo a Yura detrás y sintió como esta llevaba sus manos a su cabello para desatarlo. Por un momento se preguntó si tenía planeado algo o si era alguna especie de trampa, pero descartó la idea cuando sintió cómo le quitaba la perla de jade donde llevaba sus plumas y comenzaba a soltarlo lentamente.

—Tienes un cabello muy lindo. ¿Por qué siempre lo llevas agarrado? No se aprecia bien.

—Me molesta para pelear —contestó Kagura escuetamente. Yura se estiró para tomar un cepillo que se hallaba junto al espejo—. Además, soy un demonio de los vientos, cuando peleo suelo hacer mucho caos con él. El cabello se me iría a la cara.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Yura, comenzando a pasar el cepillo por los mechones largos y ondulados. Miró, acarició y tocó el cabello de Kagura casi con lujuria. Su naturaleza no podía evitar sentir esa atracción casi erótica por el cabello, y al contrario, Yura no intentaba esconderlo, era su mejor arma y su mayor fetiche, y era algo que abrazaba de buena gana.

El cabello de Kagura no tenía nudos, era claro que recién se había peinado cuando llegó. Era abundante, y las ondulaciones del mismo hacían que se viera un poco más alborotado y rebelde. Fue todo un alivio tocarle el cabello, desprovisto de aceites y ceras para peinarlo, a diferencia de muchas otras cabelleras que había encontrado en su camino y recolección. Resultaba difícil manejar cabello aceitoso, así que el de Kagura, completamente al natural, le daban ganas de cortárselo o enterrar el rostro en él, pero sospechaba que si hacía eso Kagura volvería a golpearla en la nariz con la cabeza. Y vaya que le había dolido.

Para cuando Kagura acordó, ya estaba relajada como pocas veces. Había dejado de tensar los músculos de su espalda y hombros. Quién sabe qué tenían las manos de esa mujer, pero mientras le cepillaba el cabello y pasaba los dedos entre los mechones, parecía transmitirle una especie de sensación que le daban ganas de recostarse en el piso y dejar que la mujer hiciera lo que quisiera con su cabellera.

—No te quedes dormida —canturreó Yura al oído de Kagura, quien de pronto despertó de la ensoñación.

—¿Qué? Yo no me estaba quedando dormida —se defendió, mirándola de reojo hostilmente.

—Claro que sí. —Yura esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se separó de Kagura—. Tengo manos mágicas para el cabello, ¿sabes?

—No seas presumida. Sólo es cabello. No es la gran cosa —espetó Kagura de mala gana.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tiene de especial el viento?

El reto hizo que Kagura volteara violentamente el rostro hacía ella, encarándola y fulminándola con la mirada.

—No me provoques, Yura —advirtió, pero la mirada de socarronería de Yura le provocó, precisamente, responder de la misma forma—. Para empezar, el viento te puede despeinar.

—¡Uy, qué miedo! —exclamó… aunque, más que huracanes, tornados, o mutaciones del viento convertido en dagas y cuchillas, seguro que le molestaba más imaginar una ardorosa ráfaga arruinando un lindo peinado.

—Pues, yo seré una presumida —agregó Yura—, pero al menos no soy tan insoportablemente territorial como tú.

El desconcierto en el gesto de Kagura hizo que Yura pensara si se estaba haciendo la tonta y le quería tomar el pelo, o si de verdad no tenía idea sobre a qué se refería y ella estaba imaginando cosas.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —La sonrisa de Yura adoptó un tono de complicidad traviesa, dejando aún más confundida a Kagura.

—¿Saber qué?

—Pues… yo no sé si sólo estás loca o qué, pero el otro día te veías demasiado territorial, con todo ese asunto de "_ponerme en mi lugar_".

—Pues sí, andabas tomando sin mi permiso mis esqueletos, y haciéndole cosas raras a Kanna.

—Y también acusándome de estarme metiendo con Naraku. —La respuesta de Yura, a Kagura, le sonó a casi confesión y se vio súbitamente picada por la curiosidad. En un principio se lo tomó casi a broma, sólo para tener más pretextos para irse en contra de Yura, o encontrar una razón por la cual, a su parecer, la chica parecía tener más privilegios que los demás, pero ahora la cosa parecía ir más en serio.

La idea de Naraku y Yura, juntos, le puso el estomago de cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kagura, algo sorprendida—. ¿Estás con él? ¿En serio?

Yura sonrió con malicia y se acercó un poco más.

—¿Y por qué tan interesada? ¿Acaso estás celosa?

El rostro de disgusto y repulsión que soltó podía tomarse como una mentira ensayada, pero Yura casi sintió el terrible escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Kagura y el asco en su rostro era innegable. Definitivamente no tenía nada con él.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —espetó, ofendida—. Es mi secuestrador. La sola idea… —La mujer se detuvo y en lugar de terminar la frase, soltó un gruñido de asco.

—Bueno, Naraku es bastante atractivo, no me lo vas a negar —argumentó Yura, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—Naraku no es atractivo ni como carroña —exclamó, aunque en sus adentros sintió su consciencia ser golpeada. Ahora que Yura sacaba el tema y lo mencionaba, Kagura no podía hacerse la ciega con respecto a eso, pero daba igual. La actitud tan manipuladora y perversa de Naraku le quitaba todo atractivo, si es que ella tuviera las agallas de siquiera meterse con él incluso si se sentía presa de la lujuria.

—Oh, bueno, es que yo pensé que tú y él…

—¡No! —gritó airada—. Además, yo pensé que ustedes dos estaban liados, y que por eso no te decía nada.

Kagura de pronto se sintió extraña. ¿A qué hora había terminado charlando, de hecho, de manera amena con Yura? Dos días antes se estaban desgreñando (literalmente) y ahora charlaban como viejas amigas… y charlaban de hombres; de Naraku encima. Era algo completamente descabellado. Kagura se preguntó si de pronto no le estaría haciendo efecto el veneno que se respiraba en el castillo, sobre todo cuando Yura se le fue casi encima y la tomó por los hombros, mirándola directamente como si quisiera sacarle algo.

—Y entonces… ¿nunca has estado con él? —Para toda respuesta Kagura gruñó asqueada—. ¿Y tampoco con ningún otro hombre?

La indiscreta pregunta la dejó de piedra unos instantes. Vaya que era metiche la mujer esa, pensó Kagura, pero por alguna razón no estaba molesta. Se le había quitado el aburrimiento y el fastidio de encima y sí, resultaba agradable hablar de _temas de chicas_ con otra chica.

La pregunta de Yura provocó que Kagura recordara por unos instantes a Sesshoumaru, pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato. No era necesario mencionarlo ni decir nada con respecto a él, seguro que Yura no sabía quién era (y por alguna razón, no quería mencionárselo, y más con esa obsesión suya, sobre todo porque le parecía que la larga cabellera de Sesshoumaru era hermosa).

—Qué te importa —contestó Kagura a secas, ligeramente molesta. Yura soltó una risilla y la penetró con sus ojos violetas.

—Con eso ya me contestas todo.

—¿Y qué más da? Eso no es importante.

—No será que… —Yura hizo una pausa que dejó a Kagura a la expectativa, cómo esperando escuchar qué otra locura iba a sacar esa mujer— ¿Tal vez tiras para el _otro lado_?

Kagura entendió de inmediato lo que Yura sugería y echó la cabeza un poco hacía atrás. Jamás le había pasado por la mente, pero no era algo de lo que pudiera estar segura puesto que no tenía experiencia en nada. Por alguna razón sentía que la idea que sugería Yura debía molestarla, pero, en realidad, le era indiferente.

—¿Qué si… me gustan las mujeres? —aclaró Kagura, farfullando. Luego se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia a la cuestión—. No puedo corroborarlo ni negarlo. No tengo experiencia de ningún tipo.

Yura casi de inmediato volvió a tocar el cabello de Kagura, peinándolo con sus dedos y jugueteando con él. Después de la reciente conversación, Kagura comenzó a sentirse extraña e incluso incómoda teniendo a Yura detrás de ella. Era como si algo de pronto se hubiese despertado dentro de ella, dejándola con un par de dudas que le implantó aquella demonio, y ahora estuviese tratando de poner su cabeza en claro, lo cual le resultaba difícil, porque, por alguna razón, no terminaba de aceptarlo ni de pensarlo con objetividad. Sus pensamientos se iban por todos lados y creaban ramificaciones caprichosas de cosas sin sentido, dejándola aún más ofuscada.

También aumentaba esa sensación extraña, pues debía aceptar que los dedos de Yura tenían algo de hechizantes mientras se enterraban en su cabellera con lentitud, dibujando y siguiendo el camino ondulado de sus formas, y volvía a sentirse relajada aún contra su voluntad. Para cuando acordó Yura paseó un dedo por la puntiaguda forma de su oreja, y luego lo pasó por su cuello juguetonamente. A su vez, pareció acercarse, porque pudo escucharla respirar a su lado. Aquello le puso los pelos de punta, pero, por alguna razón, no la detuvo.

—¿Y no te gustaría probarlo?

Kagura abrió los ojos como platos ante la propuesta y enfocó a Yura, ofuscada y francamente sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —murmuró débilmente. Quiso decirle que se alejara cuando Yura puso uno de sus dedos bajó su mentón y le levantó el rostro con suavidad. Kagura desvió la vista unos instantes. De pronto tuvo ganas de echarse a reír, extrañamente nerviosa, pero se mantuvo seria.

—¿Me vas a besar…? —murmuró casi acongojada, medio en broma y medio en serio—. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

Kagura cometió un error garrafal en ese momento. Su mirada se dirigió a los labios de Yura, que mantenían esa pequeñísima sonrisa juguetona, y ella se lo tomó como respuesta. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que la besaría sin contemplaciones ni gentilezas pero, contrario a eso, Yura llevó sus dedos a su cabello y le pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja con suavidad. Kagura estaba de piedra y casi no quería respirar. Luego de verdad no pudo hacerlo porque Yura la tomó por la mejilla con suavidad y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso corto y rápido. Por parte de Kagura, tímido, inesperado, dejándola un poco anonadada. Parecía no saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, pero la corriente eléctrica que la recorrió con el contacto la hizo estremecerse. Yura parecía ligeramente temerosa por romper el encanto, pero en realidad se estaba anticipando con malicia. Respiró fuerte el mismo aire que respiraba Kagura, y volvió a besarla.

Soltó un débil gemido de sorpresa mientras Yura la obligaba a abrir la boca con sus propios labios, acción que dejó la dejó algo paralizada pero que no tuvo tiempo de rechazar ni corresponder. Pero, para cuando acordó, Kagura ya estaba correspondiendo el mismo beso con ahínco mientras sostenía con gentileza el rostro de Yura. Ella ya había posado sus manos sobre sus hombros y de vez en cuando se paseaba por sus brazos, acariciándolos por encima de las mangas de su kimono, para luego pasar a acariciar sus senos con suavidad por encima de la ropa. Cuando sus lenguas se rozaron con su húmeda calidez, los movimientos de Yura sobre su cuerpo parecieron palpitar sobre su piel como si a su paso dejaran un camino electrificado.

Kagura acariciaba el cabello de Yura con la misma lujuria con la cual ella hiciera con el suyo, y con la cual todavía lo hacía, cuando dejaba en paz sus brazos y subía sutilmente por ellos, luego rozaba su cuello y clavículas y subía hasta su cabello. Ahí Yura se deshacía enterrando sus dedos entre los mechones como si tocara las más finas telas, y luego acariciaba con gentileza sus mejillas.

Yura separó sus labios de los de Kagura por unos segundos y ambas parecían faltas de aire. Para esas alturas las mejillas de Kagura estaban encendidas y los labios de Yura hinchados. La demonio de los vientos la miró cómo preguntándose qué diablos pasaba con ella y de paso consigo misma, pero la maliciosa sonrisa que le dirigió Yura despertó en ella unos sentidos que había tenido dormidos, incluso recluidos, y podía sentir una fuerza que parecía luchar contra ella para liberarse con tanto ahínco como ella misma buscaba su libertad.

Sería una completa hipócrita ante sí misma si negara que lo que le hacía Yura no le gustaba. Había algo de placentero, _muy placentero_, en permitir que la tocara y besara. Sus labios rojos eran tan suaves como los de ella, y se posaba sobre los suyos con una delicadeza ardorosa y traviesa, como si se divirtiera horrores haciendo eso. Era una dulzura que, pensaba Kagura, seguramente era completamente opuesta a cualquier beso dado por un hombre. La había sentido sonreír con malicia cuando separaban un poco sus labios, como si disfrutara viendo el estado de hipnosis en el que dejaba a Kagura. La misma se estremeció cuando Yura apretó sus manos contra sus hombros y luego arrugó la tela entre sus dedos, apretándose contra su piel. Con cierta desesperación que trataba de controlar, le bajó las tres capas del kimono hasta los codos y la dejó ante ella con los senos expuestos.

Kagura no sintió pudor alguno, en su lugar, se había instalado en ella un estado parecido al de la hipnosis consciente, como si se hubiese permitido hipnotizar por un mago sin objeción alguna, preguntándose, llena de una súbita excitación, qué cosas la haría hacer, y sin embargo, Kagura estaba sumamente consciente, lo que aumentaba su curiosidad. Jamás había yacido con un hombre, y mucho menos con una mujer. El único hombre con el que tenía contacto era Naraku, y antes prefería morir que tener algo que ver con él, incluso si la curiosidad repentinamente quería luchar contra ella. A Sesshoumaru simplemente no se lo podía imaginar en tal escenario, pero le caía lo suficientemente bien –más que bien- como para hacerlo con él y, sin embargo, aunque poderoso, le parecía un hombre demasiado serio para eso. En su lugar tenía a Yura enfrente, con esa sonrisa demoniaca y ese brillo violáceo en sus orbes, observándola como si fuese uno de esos cabellos que tanto le gustaban, y jamás pensó que la imagen de una mujer le pudiese resultar tan erótica siendo que eran exactamente iguales. Y no sólo era la curiosidad lo que la movía, sino las suaves oleadas eléctricas que atacaban su cuerpo cuando Yura, sin avisar, la clavó contra el suelo sujetándola de las muñecas y su boca se apropió de uno de sus pechos.

También había algo de morboso en hacer eso con una mujer. Según tenía entendido, eso era algo que se veía mal, al menos entre los humanos, sin embargo a Kagura le encantaba romper las reglas y si eso traía un beneficio como el que estaba sintiendo ahora, qué mejor. Por otro lado, a Yura le resultaba divertido ver caer en sus redes a esa mujer tan altanera y arrogante como, aparentemente, amargada. Y vaya que se había equivocado al tacharla de eso, pensó Yura cuando dejó sus senos en paz y fue a besarla de nuevo, observando por unos momentos el rostro de Kagura ya suavizado bajo los efectos que le había causado su boca y sus manos. En cierta forma, sentía que le ganaba la pelea del otro día, teniéndola bajo ella, inexperta y rindiéndose tan de buena gana.

Cuando Kagura comenzó a sentir que Yura posaba sus manos sobre sus piernas, recorriéndolas con dulzura, primero el tobillo, luego la pantorrilla y finalmente los muslos hasta casi llegar su entrepierna, mientras durante todo el proceso le iba subiendo lentamente el kimono, Kagura la tomó de los hombros y la enfocó, alejándola unos centímetros de ella.

—¿Ya lo has hecho antes con una mujer? —inquirió llena de curiosidad, con voz suave y algo trémula por la anticipación.

Yura soltó una risilla traviesa y sonrió abiertamente.

—Quién sabe… —dijo acercándose a su oído, canturreando—. Eso lo decidirás tú.

Kagura apretó más los hombros de Yura y pareció saltar un poco cuando posicionó una de sus manos en su entrepierna y comenzó a juguetear. Fue entonces cuando Kagura comenzó a gemir suavemente y su respiración se volvió más entrecortada. Yura la dejó muda cuando volvió a besarla y, justo antes de exigir sus labios, se detuvo.

—No hagas mucho ruido. Naraku se puede enojar con tus gritos. —La advertencia sólo sirvió para encender más el curioso deseo del cual Kagura se sentía presa. Fue algo que, por supuesto, Yura hizo a propósito, y que dejó en manifiesto cuando puso más empeño en el trabajo de sus manos contra el sexo de Kagura. A pesar de ser inexperta, sabía que apenas estaban comenzando y ya para esas alturas se sentía con ganas de morir, mientras un montón de escenas e ideas le pasaba por la cabeza con una rapidez tan caótica que Kagura quería hacer todas al mismo tiempo, preguntándose cuál de todas haría con Yura, o qué le haría, mientras la demonio de los cabellos, a su vez, se preguntaba qué le haría a Kagura, o qué es lo que le gustaría, aunque tenía la impresión de que en ese momento le gustaba todo.

Yura no pasó mucho tiempo torturando a Kagura con sus manos ni bebiéndose el sabor ligeramente salado de su sudor mientras le besaba el cuello. Tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa, llevar a Kagura a otros límites y hacerla rendirse ante ella, y, le parecía, Kagura parecía tener las mismas intenciones y no parecía darse cuenta, recorriendo con sus propias manos desesperadas sus muslos desnudos a cada lado de su cuerpo o su espalda. Parecía querer descargar de cualquier forma una malsana energía que la invadía, y Kagura podría jurar que sentía el rápido latido del corazón de Yura contra sus propios pechos desnudos cada vez que estos se juntaban.

Yura se levantó súbitamente, sentándose sobre ella y Kagura se quedó con las manos sobre los muslos suaves de Yura, sintiéndose ligeramente vulnerable ante ella. No tuvo tiempo de reclamar nada cuando Yura bajó aún más y, sin avisar, la tomó de las piernas y atrajo su cuerpo al de ella. La mujer de los vientos se sobresaltó, confundida, y se irguió sobre sus codos. Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué diablos pretendía hacer cuando Yura bajó su cabeza y la escondió en su entrepierna bajo las desacomodadas telas del kimono, cubriendo su rostro y todo lo que hacía con él.

Kagura ya no quiso preguntar ni decir nada, y mucho menos tenía intenciones de mandarla al carajo al ver que la manejaba a su antojo. Tampoco era algo que pudiera hacer, porque cuando sintió los labios de Yura arremeter contra ella, Kagura se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo como golpeada violentamente ante una descarga eléctrica casi mortal, una que también la obligaba a arquear la espalda y soltar un fuerte gemido. Deseó que las cosas hubiesen quedado ahí y al mismo tiempo habría hecho lo posible por seguirlo, porque lo que siguió a eso la dejó en un estado constante de desesperado placer que resultaba tan amplio y elevado que incluso se volvía doloroso.

Yura jugueteaba con sus labios y lengua contra el sexo de Kagura, siempre guardando una discreta sonrisa que Kagura probablemente no veía, pero que seguro sí sentía con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se acomodó boca abajo en el suelo y movía las piernas detrás de ella como si estuviera en cualquier día de campo, divirtiéndose mientras bebía el jugo de una toronja cortada a la mitad y la degustaba como si fuera la última de su vida. Cuando Kagura levantó la cabeza casi sintió coraje de ver cómo Yura se divertía a costa de sus dolorosos calambrazos y aquellos suspiros que su garganta soltaba como si tuvieran vida propia, y que dejaban a Kagura en un constante estado de hacerla sentirla vulnerable y que, a la vez, no podía detener, y sentía que si lo hacía no lo podría disfrutar como en ese momento lo hacía.

Otro violento calambrazo atacó a Kagura obligándola a arquear la espalda y posar sus manos sobre la cabeza de Yura, despeinándola en el acto y con intenciones de que no se moviera de su lugar, mientras dejaba caer la propia contra el suelo. Yura, quien en ese momento también tenía las manos ocupadas en los senos de la mujer de los vientos, de pronto los alejó de ellos y Kagura apenas estaba saliendo de su ofuscación, cuando sintió otro calambrazo atacarla como un puñetazo cuando sintió dos dedos de Yura introducirse dentro de ella sin piedad alguna, arremetiendo dentro de sí casi con crueldad. Kagura gritó el nombre de la demonio con una mezcla de trémula sorpresa y desesperación impulsada por el placer. Y fue aún peor, porque Yura no se despegó de ella y siguió haciendo de las suyas con Kagura, con un sádico sentimiento por verla, o más bien, escucharla, en semejante estado por su culpa. Simplemente era divertido ver a esa mujer tan caprichosa rendirse ante ella, y no iba a mentir si desde un principio la joven llamó su atención. Le gustaba que sus oponentes se hicieran los duros con ella y luego dejarlos sin armas y hacer con ellos lo que quisiera a su antojo, y sin embargo la peculiaridad de Kagura es que la mejor forma de atraer su atención no era con gentilezas ni buenos tratos, sino haciendo estallar su ira. Si se sorprendía de sí misma el no haberla besado cuando comenzaron a pelear y rodar por todo el suelo como dos perros rabiosos.

Al cabo de pocos minutos Kagura comenzó a gemir con más ímpetu y más desesperación. Se retorcía y apretaba los músculos de sus piernas como si quisiera escapar de algo y, a pesar de que podía hacerlo, se quedaba en su lugar, quieta y ansiosa. Sabía que se aproximaba algo grande cuando su ofuscación le nubló por completo la mente, dejándola como volando en medio de una violenta tormenta, como si el propio viento se fuera contra ella atacándola por todos lados. Desde donde estaba escondido su corazón, pudo sentir que latía con fuerza, y sus ansias por tenerlo eran tan grandes como sus ansias por quedarse en su lugar y experimentar la explosión de aquella energía que se acumulaba en su entrepierna sometida por la boca de Yura, y cómo esta iba haciendo ramificaciones de descargas por todos su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos un segundo, creyendo que iba a morir. Esta vez, en lugar de fingir que no quería nada de eso y rogar porque Yura se detuviera, su lengua actuó por voluntad propia y comenzó a rogar a Yura que no se detuviera. Estaba en medio de uno de sus suaves ruegos cuando la energía dentro de ella finalmente explotó y la dejó con la palabra en la boca, sustituyéndola por una serie de jadeos entrecortados, intercambiándose a cada segundo por su respiración desesperada que buscaba algo de aliento en medio de aquel caos que causó en su cuerpo los estragos de un orgasmo ácido y violento.

Aquello era como estar al borde la muerte y aún así se sentía más viva que nunca, y podría jurar que sentía cada fibra de su ser palpitar con cada contracción de los músculos de su cuerpo jugueteando contra ella, con la idea de que aquello podía resultar mortal. Por su parte, Yura no se detuvo, se mantuvo en su lugar haciendo su trabajo hasta que notó que la energía liberada por Kagura disminuía a cada segundo hasta dejarla en un estado casi comatoso. La mujer del viento quedó tirada en su lugar, con el cabello revuelto, sonrojada y con un calor tormentoso que la hacía sentir que se asfixiaba, eso aunado a su desesperada lucha por recuperar el aliento, mientras sus pechos desnudos bajaban y subían al ritmo de su respiración entrecortada. Casi parecía no querer moverse y hasta sintió ganas de preguntar qué diablos había sido eso, cuando entonces Yura levantó la cabeza, sonriendo insolente.

—Oh, Kagura —dijo acercando su rostro al de la joven—. Te ves horriblemente linda así de excitada. Y tu cabello… ¡es un desastre!

Al decir esto la tomó de las muñecas y la jaló, haciéndola quedar sentada frente a ella. Yura no perdió tiempo y enterró sus manos en el cabello despeinado de Kagura, masajeándolo con la misma atención y dulzura con la cual lo había hecho con sus puntos más débiles. Esta vez fue Kagura quien tuvo el impulso de besarla y, a pesar de sentirse extrañamente agotada, la danza frenética de sus labios contra los de la demonio del cabello la devolvió lentamente a un estado de ofuscación rabioso y ávido. Sus manos comenzaron a andar por los hombros de Yura, luego sus brazos, y después subió sus manos hasta los hombros nuevamente y con brusquedad bajó los tirantes que sostenían su vestido. Apenas quedaron expuestos los pechos de Yura, Kagura hizo lo mismo que hiciera ella con los suyos.

Las manos resbalaban con cierta facilidad en la piel de la otra, ya cubiertas por una ligera capa de sudor. A diferencia de su inesperada amante, quien se perdía en las propias sensaciones de su cuerpo, Yura parecía reaccionar a los impulsos de su cuerpo de una manera traviesa, como si todo se tratara de un juego tramposo donde ambas trataban de manipular a la otra a su propio gusto. Le sonreía con coquetería y complicidad, como si apenas tratara de seducirla, cuando Kagura pasaba una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Yura, ocultándola debajo de la corta falda que portaba, o cuando jugueteaba con suavidad con sus pezones. Yura fingía controlarse pero Kagura notaba el creciente rubor en sus mejillas y su respiración cálida y entrecortada contra sus propios labios, o cuando le besaba el cuello y Yura ronroneaba en su oído.

A esas alturas de las cosas Kagura había perdido la vergüenza, si es que en algún momento la sintió. El pudor no fue algo que le impidiera hacer eso, pero las nuevas sensaciones y la poca experiencia parecían dejarla enloquecida de cuando en cuando. Aún así, actuaba por instinto. Imitaba un poco a Yura, pero tampoco se necesitaba de gran ciencia para comprender los puntos débiles de un cuerpo que era exactamente igual al suyo, y se dejaba guiar por la propia experiencia de su cuerpo que traducía los puntos donde sus manos y dedos tocaban el cuerpo de Yura haciéndola perder lentamente el control así como se lo había hecho a ella.

En cierto momento Yura tomó a Kagura de los hombros y la alejó de ella. Susurró algo de que alguien andaba por ahí y Kagura enseguida sintió que toda emoción se le esfumaba. Justo cuando llevó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver si alguien las había descubierto o andaba por ahí, Yura aprovechó para volver a clavarla contra el piso y luego se acostó sobre ella. Se las arregló para abrir un poco las piernas de Kagura, acomodándose en medio de ellas. Para ese entonces ya la había soltado y la tomaba por la cintura, con la cabeza en alto y sonriendo, deleitándose viendo la imagen del rostro de Kagura debajo de ella, con su cabello desparramado hacía todos lados y gimiendo nuevamente mientras se frotaba contra ella con una lenta y sensual firmeza. Kagura apretaba sus hombros y hacía su parte meciendo su propia cadera hacía el cuerpo de Yura. Arqueaba la espalda todo lo que podía, provechando sus propias oleadas para rozar sus pechos con los de Yura.

Luego, la demonio del cabello se alejó de Kagura nuevamente y sin avisar, la tomó de los muslos, jalándola hacía ella y abriéndole las piernas de golpe. Kagura estuvo a punto de peguntar qué pretendía hacer, algo molesta cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la había engañado, y luego la misma Yura abrió sus propias piernas y se posicionó en medio de las de Kagura, quitándole todo reclamo de la boca. El choque de sus sexos le causó a Kagura un calambrazo que le arrancó un gemido contundente y sintió que la golpeaban con la intención de desmayarla. Su cuerpo se dejó caer de espaldas contra el piso, con violencia y a voluntad propia, y no tuvo tiempo de objetar ni decir nada más cuando Yura comenzó a mecerse contra Kagura con suavidad, y luego de unos segundos, con más fuerza y rapidez.

Se rozaba con firmeza contra ella, moviendo su pelvis y su cadera con un ritmo constante y sensual, tratando de abarcar todo el espacio que pudiera. La imagen de Kagura tirada sobre el piso y sobre todo, su cabello desparramado alrededor de su cabeza, que parecía bailar de un lado a otro mientras Kagura se retorcía debajo de ella, le resultaba una imagen demasiado erótica como para soportarla por demasiado tiempo más. Para ambas, la calidez insoportable de la humedad de sus propios cuerpos se estaba volviendo intolerable y, aún así, ambas llevaban el ritmo de la manera más frenética que eran capaces de coordinar tratando de estar lo más cerca posible.

No pretendían detenerse a pesar de que ya ambas se deshacían en gemidos y suspiros que oscilaban entre la suavidad y la desesperación cuando las oleadas más intensas de placer les recorrían la espina y les electrificaba todo el cuerpo. Para este entonces Yura ya no se podía fingir dominante y Kagura parecía estar tomándole ventaja, sobre todo cuando esta, sin avisar, se irguió y juntó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sus senos chocaron y mientras Yura se aferraba a los hombros de Kagura, y luego se deleitaba jalándola violentamente del cabello y enterrando sus manos en la misma, Kagura se aferraba a ella por la espalda. Luego aumentaron más el ritmo a cortesía de Kagura, quien se sostuvo de las caderas de Yura. Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más desesperación que antes. Los besos eran rápidos y profundos, pues siempre una de ellas necesitaba recuperar el aliento o expulsar la energía con algún suspiro. Deseaban prolongarlo todo lo que pudieran pero otra parte de sí mismas estaba ansiosa por terminarlo, sobre todo Yura, mientras que Kagura se encontraba nuevamente ansiosa por sentir aquella explosión culminante que resultaba tan iracundamente mortal, que la hizo pensar que eso era lo que debían sentir las almas al cruzar algún punto elevado más allá de las sensaciones humanas, aquella explosión que le inundaba y nublaba todos los sentidos y que tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir más viva que nunca.

A pocos segundos de terminar con aquel agónico acto que realizaban de tan buena gana, ambas se aferraron a la otra y los gemidos de las dos tomaron una fuerza casi dolorosa, anunciando el próximo final que las hacía sentir tan desesperadas e incluso, angustiadas. La espera era simplemente tormentosa y parecía una luchar contra la otra por conseguirlo lo más rápido posible.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación, con gesto malhumorado y listo para soltar uno que otro castigo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Les dije que no volvieran a pelear o las…!

Naraku se quedó de piedra con la escena, completamente estático en su lugar, contemplando la imagen que, por unos segundos, no logró digerir ni formarse una idea de lo que estaba pasando –y que seguro había pasado desde un buen rato atrás- ante él. Estaba sinceramente sorprendido como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida.

—Joder —susurró.

Ahí, frente a él, se hallaba su extensión más rebelde e insolente, Kagura, dándole la espalda, con el cabello despeinado y el kimono colgando lánguido hasta su cintura. Así mismo, la vestimenta estaba levantada dejando a relucir sus piernas casi por entero, y Yura estaba en medio de ellas. Podía notar que tenía parte del vestido abajo, pero no podía ver nada más ya que el cuerpo de Kagura le obstaculizaba la vista. Ambas estaban transpiradas y pudo ver el vulnerable sonrojo en las mejillas de Yura, así como el de Kagura cuando esta volvió la cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente.

Se detuvieron en seco apenas escucharon la voz de Naraku. Ellas lucían tan sorprendidas como él y los tres se quedaron unos segundos quietos, sin reaccionar, como tratando de descifrar lo que veían. Naraku encontrando a esas dos en semejante situación –y eso que se supone se odiaban-, y ellas viéndose descubiertas en un momento tan íntimo –y encima en el _mejor_ momento-. Yura lucía en su gesto una mezcla de sorpresa, coquetería y algo de molestia por verse interrumpida, mientras que Kagura parecía aterrada y con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

Sinceramente, a ambas ya comenzaba a joderles eso de que Naraku siempre las interrumpiera en la mejor parte.

Naraku trató de decir algo ingenioso, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la boca. También pensó en pegar media vuelta y dejarlas en paz y que siguieran con su _asuntito_. Casi se sentía mal de haberlas interrumpido, pero estaba tan sorprendido que sentía la necesidad de indagar más, porque simplemente no entendía cómo la ultima vez se las había encontrado peleando como perros y gatos, y ahora se las encontraba en algo parecido a una lucha pero en un contexto _muy_ distinto y, se atrevía a pensar, tal vez hasta divertido y curioso, que había algo de excitante y muy interesante en encontrarse a dos mujeres que parecían haberse vuelto rivales, entregándose al más bajo placer carnal.

—Oh, supongo que las interrumpí —dijo Naraku apenas recuperó la compostura. Ellas se mantuvieron calladas y pudo ver cómo la expresión de Kagura se transformaba en algo parecido a la más pura vergüenza mientras que la de Yura se volvía algo más irritada.

—No me digas… —contestó Yura de mala gana. Aún las dos se mantenían en la misma postura, y cuando Kagura se dio cuenta de eso se separó de inmediato de ella y se acomodó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Naraku la siguió con la vista, y casi sintió ganas de carcajearse cuando vio a Kagura echada sobre el piso, con el kimono colgando peligrosamente de sus hombros parcialmente desnudos y sus piernas expuestas casi por completo. Yura no hizo nada por cubrirse y se limitó a quedarse sentada en su lugar con una pose muy natural, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Naraku pasó la vista de una a la otra un par de veces. Las consideró a ambas unas egoístas e ingratas, y luego soltó un comentario con todo el cinismo y desfachatez del mundo:

—Al menos me hubieran invitado a unirme.

Yura soltó una risilla traviesa y Kagura no supo a quién de los dos tenía más ganas de matar.

* * *

**Wow, pues… joder.**

**Bueno para qué hacerme la tonta. Desde hace mucho quería escribir un fic de Yura/Kagura, con lemmon, pero como que no me animaba… pero se abrió el concurso y dije ¡de aquí soy! Realmente estoy muy emocionada con este fic, y es que no puedo evitarlo, ¡amo a esas dos! Si se trata de yuri, son mis favoritas. Yura y Kagura lucen tan bien juntas y ambas tienen ese aire como de femme fatale que simplemente me hacen volverme loca, además de que ambas me parecen en cierta medida explosivas e incluso sensuales. No sé, simplemente me gustan juntas. **

**Ahora, el título es una puta ironía y casi una burla que yo solita le pongo a mi propio fic, porque, según lo que leí de la etimología de la palabra "descabellado", quiere decir algo contrario a "peinado", es decir, despeinado, con el cabello hecho un revoltijo o tan desordenado que no tiene lógica, entonces se vuelve algo como absurdo y sin sentido o "traído de los pelos". Creo que también es una metáfora de desorden mental o lógico. Según yo, sí fui lógica con la forma en la que emparejé a estas dos xD pero quién sabe. La cosa es que, a simple vista, las parejas crack siempre suenan descabelladas (unas más que otras) y si a eso agregamos que viene Yura incluida con su fetiche por el cabello, pues me pareció buena idea llamarlo así. Sólo imaginen que la cosa entre estas dos fue que Kagura despeinó a Yura con sus ráfagas salvajes (?) **

**Lamento mucho que haya quedado un poco largo y que me tardara en juntarlas. Si por mi fuera este fic lo habría dividido en dos capítulos, pero debía ser sólo uno para el concurso. Espero también no haber cometido demasiado OOC con ellas. Y, si les gustó, ¡voten por mí para Reina del Crack! (?)**

**Pueden votar hasta por tres fics participantes n.n**

**Link a la votación: /topic/84265/92048455/1/Votaciones-Adictos-al-crac k**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y aguantarme otra de mis locuras, y votar –si lo hacen-.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev **


End file.
